Two Sides To Every Story
by Solesista
Summary: Like the title suggests, there r 2 sides to james in this story.. abusive towards his only love, this story is about how Lily tries to figure out whats wrong wif james n tries to help him... r & r!!


Disclaimer: I dun own any of the characters here. JK Rowling does. So there. Pffbt.  
  
Two Sides To Every Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Genetic Monster  
  
She walked along the hallways, not thinking of where she was going. Her mind was in chaos, her thoughts not making any sense at all, except that they were all focused on one person: James.  
  
She didn't know why she was thinking of him, especially after all he had done to her. She hated the way everyone thought he was perfect and flawless. She hated the way he looked at her. She hated him with a fiery passion that she didn't even knew existed within her.  
  
Yet, she felt this strange feeling in herself. No, not pity nor sympathy. Yet, it couldn't be-  
  
"No." she said to herself. "It can't be love. How can I love someone who hurts me so much and who couldn't care less?" But she knew it was useless to say that she didn't love him, when in her heart of hearts, she knew she did.  
  
Sighing, she stopped in front of a portrait. Strangely, her feet had led her to her own common room, the place where she longed to be right now. She longed to go to sleep and let her dreams take her away, to a place where the bruises on her didn't sting and where she was free and had no cares or worries.  
  
After changing into her slip, she sank down into her bed, and was immediately off into a restless sleep.  
  
James tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get to sleep. He kept thinking about what he had done that day, what he had done and kept doing to her.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed and went down to the common room to think.  
  
Sinking into the couch near the fire, he sighed. Why did he keep changing into someone- no wait. Not someone. Some THING whenever he was alone with Lily at night? It was as though he was Dr. Jeckyll who kept changing into Mr. Hyde, a monster. It didn't make any sense at all.  
  
"It doesn't? Right, I'm sure it doesn't, since that's how dad treated mum too. till he was hauled off to Mungo's."  
  
James smiled bitterly, thinking of his father, his father who had abused him and his mother since he was just a child. And it only ever happened at night, and when they had no guests staying the night, which was why he was so eager for company whenever his father was home.  
  
'And now, it looks like I have been fortunate enough to have inherited this monstrosity from him' thought James sadly.  
  
It only ever affected the ones whom he loved most, never friends, only the girl he loved with all his heart. Yet he could never show her how much he loved her, and whenever he could, it would all go to waste, for when day changed to night, all he had done within that day was erased by the beatings he doled out at night.  
  
"Why, oh WHY did I have to become like HIM, the man I hate and WILL hate the most for the rest of my LIFE!"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice from the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"James? Is that you? What's wrong?"  
  
He stiffened. Oh no, not now, he thought. Go away, please, before I see you and start hitting you... Again.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. "James, what's wrong? Look at me James. Turn around and face me, then tell me what's wrong."  
  
He turned, and saw those beautiful emerald green eyes, and that smooth porcelain skin, leading down to those lips that were a deeper and richer red than any rose in the world.  
  
"Lily. Please. Please go, before I."  
  
"Before you what James? Hit me like you did before? Just tell me why it only happens when we're alone at night. Tell me James, please. I need to know. Then I can help you."  
  
He shook his head sadly. "No. I cant tell anyone why. And you can't help me. No one can. No one can.."  
  
Suddenly, he looked into her eyes. What she saw scared her. She saw the same murderous look in his eyes as she did just now, when he had hit her in the Charms hallway, while they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Oh no, she thought. Please, please James, don't become this monster again.  
  
"Now now my little Lily-bud, there's nothing to fear. Big bad old Jamsie is here." He grinned maliciously, then grabbed her wrists in a vice-like grip. After seeing her wince in pain, he smiled, satisfied, then leaned towards her and bit her lip.  
  
She gave a little cry of pain. She felt him licking her bleeding lip, and could sense the vibe of satisfaction and pleasure that he got from hurting her. Just knowing that he was happy making her life hell was torture enough. What had she ever done to him to make him hurt her so much?  
  
Suddenly, he released her, and she saw the old, caring and loving James again.  
  
"Go. Before I turn into that... Thing again. GO!"  
  
With one last look at him, she turned and fled to her dormitory, her body wrecking with silent sobs that eventually led to tears when she was in her bed again.  
  
He watched her run from him, as though running for her life. Which she is, he thought to himself.  
  
Turning to face the fire, he cursed himself, for not trying hard enough to refuse the monster in him and for giving in just like that.  
  
Walking back to his own dormitory, he kept thinking of the fear that was ever present in her eyes whenever night came and she saw him. It hurt him as much as it hurt her to hit her and abuse her like that.  
  
Yet he couldn't stop, and that alone was enough to make him cry himself to sleep.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I got the abusive idea from Rachel. Heh. Or rather her fic which is reallie nice.. ah well r & r please! I'm kinda new at this stuff so yea. heh.) 


End file.
